Un Cumpleaños
by lhbarba
Summary: Los deseos infantiles, siempre son los mejores


_**Un Cumpleaños**_

Por: Liliana H. Barba

Eran casi las nueve de la noche del siete de mayo y como todos los días, la señorita Poni se disponía a dar la última ronda en los dormitorios de los niños.

Para cualquier otro habitante de los alrededores, esta sería una noche como cualquier otra, pero no para las dos mujeres que manejaban esta cara hogar; al día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de su "hija" favorita, de Candy.

Sabían que esta era un cumpleaños muy especial y no exactamente por algo bueno. Este sería el primero que la pequeña pecosa festejaría sin la compañía de su "hermana" Annie. Así que, tanto la señorita Pony como la hermana María, tenían pensado hacerle un festejo que dentro de sus posibilidades económicas, fuera inolvidable para la niña.

Una vez comprobado que los varones estaban en sus respectivas literas la buena mujer, se dispuso a visitar las habitaciones de las niñas, mientras hacia un recuento de todo lo que aún le quedaba pendiente por preparar para la fiesta.

-Mhm, el pastel lo preparara María en la mañana… el señor Stevens traerá los ponis como a las nueve- se repetía- los señores Mathew prometieron traer la comida… creo que ya tengo todo –concluyo con una sonrisa.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la última habitación, la que alguna vez compartieran Candy y Annie y que ahora era exclusivamente de la primera. La hermana María había creído que era mejor dejar que Candy tuviera un espacio para ella sola mientras se recuperaba de la perdida, y Pony estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión.

-Candy… ¿estas dormida?- le pregunto en un susurro

-No, señorita Pony… la estaba esperando

-¿Que necesitas hija?-le dijo mientras se introducía en la habitación- no me digas que tienes hambre, si te comiste doble ración de postre.

-Perdón… es que estaba muy rico- dijo Candy mientras se sentaba- es que pensé que por ser mañana mi cumpleaños podría adelantarme mi regalo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

-Que me lea ese cuento que me encanta-le dijo la pequeña mientras de debajo de su almohada sacaba un voluminoso libro de cuentos.

-Bueno – le dijo Pony- pero después de eso a dormir

-SSSIIII!-

Sentándose en la única silla que había en la habitación, la señorita Pony se dispuso a leer el cuento favorito de Candy "El Príncipe Feliz".

-Que historia más triste- pensaba la mujer para sus adentros- un joven cubierto de oro, que solo encuentra la felicidad cuando una personita… una golondrina, lo ayuda a perder esa "valiosa coraza"… no entiendo como puede ser el favorito de Candy.

Probablemente no había llegado ni a la mitad del cuento, cuando su pequeña favorita ya se encontraba dormida; así que sin hacer el menor ruido se levanto dejo el libro sobre la silla y luego de apagar la luz salió sigilosamente. Pero antes de salir una vocecita la detuvo.

-Señorita Pony… ¿usted cree que eso sea posible?- pregunto la niña

-¿Qué es posible?-

-Encontrar un príncipe y ser feliz-

-Si Candy… en esta vida todo es posible- le contesto- pero antes que todo, tu también debes de ser feliz… pues no podemos llevar alegría cuando uno no es feliz… ni dar amor, cuando no nos amamos.

-Entonces gracias señorita Pony, por ser feliz y quererse tanto-

-De nada Candy… y duerme ya.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación, se dirigió a la sala de estar donde probablemente se encontraría a la hermana María ultimando los detalles de las actividades que harían al día siguiente.

-¿Ya se durmieron todos?- pregunto la religiosa

-Todos, hasta la pequeña revoltosa-

-Y no me digas… ¿te pidió que le leyeras su cuento favorito?-

-Que bien que la conoces-dijo la mujer, mientras se quitaba los anteojos para limpiarlos- y luego me hiso una de esas preguntas que siempre me dejan pensando.

-¿Qué pregunta?-

-¿Si es posible encontrar un príncipe y ser feliz?

-¿Y qué le respondiste?... ¿Una de esas enigmáticas enseñanzas tuyas en lugar de una respuesta real?

-En realidad – dijo la otra- la respuesta tenía un poco de ambas cosas… pues yo creo que con Candy todo es posible.

Al día siguiente todo era felicidad, a la hora del almuerzo se festejo a Candy quien recibió una gran cantidad de regalos. Una pequeña muñeca de tela, un vestido hecho por la hermana María y una enorme cantidad de dibujos pintados por sus compañeros del hogar.

Y cuando la pequeña pensó que no podía ser más feliz, el pitido avisando la llegada del cartero llego a sus oídos.

Las buenas mujeres se alegraron mucho de que justamente hoy llegara carta de Annie, pues hacia tantos meses que no le escribía a Candy, así que esto era como un regalo extra para la niña que ahora se alejaba corriendo hacia la colina de Pony, donde siempre se sentaba a leer sus cartas.

Tiempo más tarde, Candy regresaba con la expresión más dulce y feliz que se le había visto en mucho tiempo; mientras que en su mano, carga la arrugada carta de Annie.

Esto le extraño mucho a la señorita Pony, pues la pecosa era muy cuidadosa con su correspondencia y hasta la acostumbraba a guardar en una caja que mantenía alejada de los demás niños.

-Señorita Pony… señorita Pony… si existe ya lo encontré- decía Candy

-¿Qué pasa Candy?... ¿Qué encontraste?

-A mi príncipe… allá en la colina

-De que príncipe me hablas pequeña… ¿No te referirás a algo que dice Annie en su carta?-

-Oh no… es que mientras estaba leyendo mi príncipe llego y me hablo con una voz muy dulce… como en los cuentos.

La señorita Pony se le quedo viendo a Candy mientras esta parloteaba sin parar, pensando que los ímpetus y la imaginación de esta niña, probablemente algún día la llevarían muy lejos de su casa hogar.

Muchos años pasaron después de ese cumpleaños tan particular, y hoy exactamente en que esa niña- ahora una mujer- volvía a cumplir años; la señorita Pony veía con sus propios ojos, que los príncipes si pueden existir.

Tal vez no son exactamente como en los cuentos de hadas, en donde llegan a lomos de un hermoso corcel para salvar a su doncella… o quizás no visten una brillante armadura y cargan una espada.

Pero ella no podía negar que Albert o mejor dicho, el señor William Albert Andrew, había salvado de un futuro incierto a la pequeña Candy cuando fue adoptada.

O como negar que este día su niña pareciera una hermosa princesa, cuando enfundada con un hermoso pero sencillo traje de novia caminaba al altar donde, vestido a la usanza escocesa su futuro esposo la esperaba.

Ahora también entendía que en aquel lejano cumpleaños, Candy había recibido un regalo al que no se le ponía poner precio… su propio "Príncipe Feliz"… y tal como en el cuento, ella era la golondrina que lo estaba ayudado a encontrar y dar felicidad a otros… empezando por la más importante, la de ellos dos.

-¿Ves María?- le dijo a su compañera de banca- todo es posible en esta vida cuando damos amor y felicidad a los demás.

FIN


End file.
